Cliff Diving Lessons
by lilsasa137
Summary: Bella finally gets that long awaited cliff diving lesson from Jacob, and maybe even a little bit more. One-Shot, contains a sex scene. Bella/Jacob pairings. Please leave a comment! I'll love you forever!


"Bella, hey

"Bella, hey!" Jacob Black called my name as I pulled my truck into his driveway. I decided to visit him on a warm Saturday afternoon while Edward was away hunting.

"Hi Jacob, how've you been?" He pulled me into a bear hug as I climbed out and shut the truck's door.

"Long time no see...what's the occasion?"

"Well I was free this week-end so I thought I'd stop by, you know, see how my favorite werewolf is doing." I gave him a big grin and he quickly returned it. He took my hand and gently pulled me toward the beach.

"The Fang Family's away this week-end?" I gave him a look and he smiled my favorite smile. "You know I'm only kidding Bella." I smiled back. I couldn't help but smile whenever I was around Jacob. For some reason he made me feel happy with who I was. He made me believe I could do anything or be anyone around him, and I loved that. I loved him like a brother, and unfortunately for him, nothing more. "Let's go to the beach! Did I ever teach you how to cliff dive?" He looked at me with a gleam in his eye. I laughed.

"No, you never did. You promised me you would though. Don't think I forgot about that." I was only joking of course. I had only wanted to cliff dive so I could hear Edwards's beautiful voice in my head. Now that I had the real thing though, all my adventure and daring disappeared along with the heartache.

"Do you want me to teach you today?" His voice was overflowing with excitement.

"Gosh Jake, I'd love to but...I don't have a bathing suit..." I used the first excuse that popped into my head. I absolutely did NOT want to go cliff diving.

"It's okay, just go in underwear...I do it all the time." Jake acted like it was no big deal to jump off a cliff in nothing but panties. I begged to differ. "Please, Bella please? You never come around here anymore, and the one day you do I want to make it a day to remember...especially since you'll be getting...married...soon. Then you'll never have time to visit me anymore." He looked at me with the most stunning brown eyes that were filled with sadness. He was guilt-tripping me. And it was working.

"Well...alright. But nothing too high!" I couldn't say no, especially since he was right. I was getting married soon. And after I did I would be adjusting to new-born vampire life, and way to dangerous to be around Jacob. Or anyone for that matter. So I granted him his wish to go cliff diving.

"Yess!" Jacob pumped his fist into the air and ran with me to the top of a cliff. "You'll have fun Bella, I promise." He looked at me deep in the eyes, and I felt like he really meant it. I hoped so. "Okay now strip!"

"What?!" I looked at him in shock.

"Relax, I'm just kidding! I meant take off your pants and shirt. You don't want to dive in your clothes, trust me." I just stared at him. "I'll turn around if it makes you feel better." Jacob turned around to face the ocean. He took off his shirt and his pants leaving nothing but a pair of blue swimming trunks on underneath. Almost as if he knew we were cliff diving. I couldn't help but notice his perfectly toned body. His chest and arms were so tight and muscular. Edward had a nice chest, but Jacob...I put these thoughts out of my mind, and slowly pulled off my pants and shirt leaving nothing on but panties and a bra.

"Okay, I'm ready." Jacob turned around and ran his eyes up and down my body. I quickly got self-conscious.

"Hey, cut it out!" I punched him softly in the gut.

"Sorry Bells, just enjoying the view." I gave him a look.

"Well it's as close as you'll ever get." Jacob laughed and shook him head.

"Okay so the main thing when cliff diving is to keep your head down and try to land vertically in the water. You'll be fine Bella, I promise." Jacob had a deep sincerity in his eyes. I was ready to do this. Bella Swan, cliff diver. Wait until Edward hears about this.

"You go first." The cowardly lion in me needed proof that I wasn't going to die. If Jacob went first, I knew I could do it. Jacob smiled and turned around to face the ocean. He took a deep breath and smelled the salty air. Advancing forward three steps he raised his muscular arms and turned his head around to look at me.

"Here I go." And with that, Jacob jumped off the cliff. I screamed. I ran to the edge of the rock and watched him flip in the air and execute a perfect dive into the water. He barely made a splash. In a couple of seconds he resurfaced and swam to the side to wait for me. I saw his lips move as he shouted something up to me, but I couldn't understand. I got ready to jump off the cliff. Like Jacob, I stood on the edge of the cliff and raised my arms. I took a deep breath and smelled the salt in the air. It made me gag. As I leaned forward to cough my foot slipped off the rock, and I tumbled headfirst into the ocean water. I screamed as I fell, afraid I would crack my head open on the rocks at the bottom. Miraculously I missed them. All of a sudden I was sinking, sinking like a rock to the bottom of the ocean. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me towards the surface. "Bella? Bella! Bella wake up! Are you ok?" Jacob, my savior again.

"I'm OK Jake..." I coughed up water and put my arms around Jake's neck. I didn't trust myself to swim to shore. Jake swam toward the sand with strong strokes. When we finally got there I noticed something was missing. My chest felt unnaturally cold. I looked down. My bra had come off. "Oh my God!"

"What? Whoa Bella! Your top!" Jacob looked at my chest and quickly looked away.

"It must have flew off when I fell!" I hastily covered my breasts with my arms. I turned red on the spot. Of all people it had to be Jacob.

"It's alright I'll go get our clothes...you can have my shirt." He ran up to the cliff to retrieve our clothing. He came back empty handed.

"Jake where's our stuff?" I was frantic to cover myself with something, anything.

"Umm Bella, please don't be mad but...it must have blown away in the wind when we were in the water...our clothes are probably somewhere in the ocean right now." Jacob looked around sheepishly.

"Great, just great! Now how am I supposed to walk back to Billy's exposed like this?" I was frantic and Jacob wasn't helping. Why had I agreed to go cliff diving when I know I'm naturally clumsy? What could have possessed me to agree to such madness?_ Jacob. _Suddenly I was filled with rage. "This is all _your fault!_ If you hadn't convinced me to go with you I never would have lost my stuff! Now I look like some idiot parading around half naked in panties!" I didn't even notice that in my outburst I had let go of my chest.

"I don't think you look like an idiot Bella."

"Oh really? Then how do you think I look? Like a dumbass? A moron?"

"Beautiful." Jacob crossed the distance between us in 3 strides. He gently pulled my face upwards so I was looking at him full in the face, and kissed me. I felt a whirlwind of emotions hit me like a truck. Anger, pain, modesty, but most of all, lust. I never before realized exactly how much I always wanted Jacob. In the back of my mind I was constantly comparing them. But I never admitted to it. I wanted Jacob. And there was nothing I could do to stop it now that it started. I closed my eyes and pressed myself against his well molded chest. My hands found his face and I pulled him closer to me. He was holding my waist and my back, crushing me to him, holding me tighter than anyone had before. I loved it. I loved him. His lips moved with mine in some wild dance. The heat grew between us; I could feel it in my core. I wanted him. Badly. And I knew he wanted me too. He fell on the sand. I rolled on top of him and continued kissing. I bit his bottom lip and he let out a moan of pleasure. I started to take off his swimming trunks when he stopped me. "We can't do this here Bella."

"Why not? I want you so bad." I bit my lip and looked down as I said it. He took my chin and lifted it. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Come with me." We half walked, half ran back to his house. As soon as we got there Jacob took my hand and led me to his bedroom. He opened the door. It was small, but comfortable. He led me to the bed and I laid down on it, still minus a top. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob looked at me with kindness and compassion. As if he'd be fine if I walked away right now. I wouldn't be though. I wanted him. I needed him. He was my sun, my air, my everything. And I wanted him all over me.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

That was all Jacob needed. He climbed on top of me and began kissing me again. He was aggressive, and I liked that. I kissed him back just as hard. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. He gave my lips a break and began kissing my neck. He bit my ear and whispered "You don't know how long I've waited for this." I shivered and he laughed softly. I took off my underwear and hugged Jacob to me. He kissed my lips again and stood before me. I looked at his manhood and my eyes popped out. He was so _big_. I didn't know how all that was going to fit inside of me. He grinned and said "Don't worry Bella I wont hurt you, I promise." I tried to look reassured. He climbed back on top of me and cupped my breasts in one of his strong hands. He gently squeezed and massaged it in his hands. He twisted my nipple, and I gasped in pleasure. A second later he entered me. I gasped in pain as his penis entered my small hole. He pushed it all the way in, and I let out a cry of pain. He stroked my hair and sang softly in my ear. I didn't understand the words, so it must have been a Quileute lullaby of some kind. He pulled out, and gently pushed back in. My body shook with pain and I cried out again. "Bella it will get better, just try to relax. Don't clench your muscles..." Jacob breathed in my ear. I smelled the scent of woods and ocean which calmed me. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Are you ready now?" I nodded and Jacob thrust into me. This time I didn't cry out. He kept going until I began to enjoy it. Faster, and faster he pumped in and out. My body rocked with spasms of pleasure and I knew I would reach my climax before he did.

After it was over we lay in each other's arms and fell asleep, him crooning the Quileute song in my ear.

Suddenly I heard someone calling my name. "Bella! Bella, wake up!"

Edward was shaking me awake. "Bella come on, you're going to be late for your own wedding!" I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Jacob," I said stupidly. Edward looked at me, obviously hurt.

"Jacob is coming later with the rest of the guests. By the way you were calling his name last night you'd think he was the groom, not me." Edward looked straight at me, but I couldn't hold his gaze. It was as if he knew exactly what I was dreaming about. I turned red and my heart rate quickened. I knew he could hear me. "Well I'll see you later then." With a curt nod he exited the room.

As I walked down the aisle with Charlie I looked around at all the guests, searching for a particular face. When I found him I smiled a genuine smile, as if I was truly happy for the first time. Edward saw me, and his face fell. The dream from last night had felt so real...I actually wished it was. As I stood at the altar holding hands with Edward, I stole a glance towards Jacob and wondered if I made the right decision after all.

THE END.


End file.
